The present invention refers to a device for filling a container with free-flowing bulk material, and more specifically to a container filling device for discharging bulk material stored in a silo and moved over a downward path solely by the force of gravity.
Container filling systems on the basis of gravitational forces to move bulk material stored in silos along a downward path into a subjacent container typically include a shut-off valve for regulating a flow of bulk material and a cylindrical pipe or downspout which is formed with an inlet for receiving bulk material from the silo via the valve and an outlet that opens into the container. When gravity is the only force used to move the bulk material from the silo to the top of the container, problems arise in connection with effecting a high filling degree of the container as the bulk material will form an inverted cone within the container as it begins to fill. When the apex of the cone covers the end of the downspout, the filling process is concluded as further bulk material is prevented from flowing through the outlet. Thus, the container exhibits empty spaces in an area around the cone, thereby decreasing the filling degree of the container.